


For the moon and the star

by Kuroo_kei



Series: Short Drabbles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroo_kei/pseuds/Kuroo_kei
Summary: Kei finally wears the ring Tetsurou made for him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Short Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937182
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	For the moon and the star

Tetsurou sat on the seat adjacent to the blonde, who was busy admiring the shiny ring on his left ring finger.

He couldn’t wrap his head around the thought of seeing the love of his life finally wearing that ring.

He felt as if his heart was going to burst.

The look on Kei’s face as he focuses on the silver band made him feel so weak.

He was just so very much in love with this person that he’d give up anything just to make him happy.

“Uwa.. I still can’t get over how gorgeous this ring is, Tetsu. Where did you find it?”

_‘I had it customized years ago, had it made specially for your hand’_

“Never mind that, I’m just glad to see it on your finger, Kei.”

And Kei smiles at him; gentle, graceful, and bright.

His moon dancing with his own light shining beneath his radiance. He was dazzling, and Tetsurou was in so deep.

“Yeah, I’m glad Kou finally asked me to marry him. I’m so happy.”

_‘I’m glad. This is enough.’_


End file.
